


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top suna, Wall Sex, bottom komori, komori is a sore loser, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: “You are that eager, huh?” Suna unceremoniously inserts one long, lubed up finger inside him, making Komori groan. “Acting like a damn brat because you wanted this?”--.Or, Komori is a sore loser, and Suna knows exactly how to help him drain some anger.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Just a Little Rush, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlemayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/gifts).



> Hi! This fic was inspired by @/sakusasmask504 on Twitter. She planted this ship in my mind and I couldn't get this idea off, so this fic is for her! 
> 
> Enjoy <3.

The sound of the ball hitting the floor echoes in his head. The burn of the service he  _ almost _ caught still burns his arms, tingling his skin. He can  _ feel _ it, a reminder he failed to receive Sakusa’s service.

That thought stings him like a mosquito bite. Sakusa’s smug smile imprinted in his mind as the game is over and they bow down to the public. 

Komori can feel it even as they change and decide to go out for drinks later that night. He can feel his anger and bad mood build up inside him throughout the night; even more so when he looks across the table and Sakusa still has that look on his face.

Fuck a little healthy family competition, Komori is mad.

He holds onto that anger, clunches into it until they are back at their hotel room and he can finally redirect all that energy into the only one that can handle it–  _ Suna _ .

“You’ve been pouting all night long. Can you cut the cr–” Komori traps his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss, shutting him up before he can say anything else. 

Suna tenses for half a second before giving in, leaning to kiss him  _ back _ .

It’s messy, full of tongue and anger Komori knows he shouldn’t be letting out like this. But he doesn’t care, his mind is too cloudy, overrun by the desire of having Suna right  _ there _ . Pushing his larger body against the wall.

“You’ve been moody all night,” Suna breathes out between clashes of lips, “Like a sore loser.”

Komori pushes his body closer to Suna’s, engulfing his lips back into a needy kiss. He curls his fingers behind Suna’s neck, hissing when he says, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” His lips let go of Suna’s to shamelessly travel up his jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way up to his ear. “Wha I do want, is for you to fuck me,” Komori whispers hotly, nibbling his earlobe, “Think you can do that, Sunarin?”

Komori can feel Suna’s lazy grin on his lips, a firm hand tugging his hair, making him gaze up to meet him. “With that sorry excuse of a dive, you think you are worth a fuck?” Suna teases, voice dangerously low.

“Like you could’ve caught that,” Komori growls, catching Suna’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling down with a bit more force than necessary.

It’s okay tho, he knows Suna likes that.

“Can’t blame everything on your inferiority complex to your cousin, Toya,” Suna bites back, yanking Komori’s hair harder. Tilting his head back to ravage his neck.

Suna’s lips on his skin feel hot and wet as he laps his tongue against it, almost as if he wants to taste every inch of Komori. He throws his head further back, letting Suna take whatever he wants.

He moans despite his rage when Suna digs his teeth on his exposed skin. “Can we not talk about him right now–  _ Fuck _ , Rin,” Komori breathes out as he feels Suna palming his erection through his shorts.

Suna smiles, “Yeah, I know that’s what you want.”

With that lazy grin still on his lips, Suna continues to palm him through the fabric, dragging a groan out of him.  _ Fuck _ , it feels so good, his cock getting fully hard in no time under his hand.

He janks Suna’s face closer to him, crushing his lips against his as he jerks forward. As if his body is silently saying “ _ Take me. _ ”

“Hmm, you like that?” Suna smirks, slipping his hand down the waistband of Komori’s shorts to fully grab him.

“ _ Shit _ , Rin–  _ Yes _ , just, yes, just like that,” Komori moans as Suna starts lazily pumping him.

Komori immediately melts under his touch. Whimpering as Suna slowly but steadily jerks him off. His hand sliding up and down his leaking cock, thumbing the head every now and then. Teasing him until he’s shaking, but not enough to really give him what he wants.

“Swear to god, if you don’t fuck me crazy right now, Rin,” Komori groans, his hips mindlessly moving forward, seeking for more.

In an instant, Suna is turning them around, pressing Komori’s chest to the wall. He leaps over him, a strong thigh setting between his legs, spreading them apart.

Suna’s lips catch his earlobe, “Stay right here, don’t move.”

Komori’s pulse is ringing in his ears, and yet, he can still hear the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being opened up.

It isn’t long until Suna is back, his large body pressing against Komori's, his hard-on poking his perked up ass.

“Aw, you waited like such a good little slut,” Suna cooes, grinding down on him.

“Fuck you, Sunarin,” Komori spits back, voice a bit too breathy for his own good.

“You are that eager for my cock, huh?” Suna unceremoniously inserts one lubed up long finger inside him, making Komori  _ groan _ . “Acting like a damn brat because you wanted this?”

Suna inserts another finger in, wasting no time on stretching him up. It’s quick and dirty, and it’s just what Komori was looking for.

“What if I did?” Komori breathes out, throwing his head back. “You’re gonna fuck me anyway.”

It’s a low punch, but it’s one that hits Suna exactly where Komori wants, making him snap. Suddenly, he adds a third finger, scissoring them faster,  _ deeper _ , making Komori cry out.

“You’re such an asshole,” Suna groans in his ear, “You want me to fuck you? Fine. I’ll fuck you real good then.”

Komori complains at Suna removing his fingers to quickly replace them with his lubed up cock, pressing and  _ sinking _ down deep in him. “Fuck– _ Shit _ , Suna,” He groans between gritted teeth.

Suna presses a hand on the small of Komori’s back, making him arch deeper and keep it like that, face pressed to the wall as he slams into him.

“Weren’t you begging me to fuck you?” Suna grumbles, setting a killer pace that already has Komori’s knees feeling  _ weak _ . “I’m only doing what you asked me, fucking you like the whore you are.”

_ Shit–shit _ , they only began, and Komori is already ripping at the seams. Suna knows what he’s doing. He  _ knows _ how much Komori likes this, and he’s using it against him.

It makes Komori love and hate Suna at the same time.

“ _ Fuck _ , Suna, just like that– Yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ fuck _ ,” Komori howls when Suna wraps his hand around his cock, and starts moving it at the same killer rhythm he’s abusing his ass.

Suna goes faster. “Say it louder. I want to hear you.”

Komori moans, loud and filthy. “ _ Fuck _ , Suna, I’m so close, just–  _ yes, yes, yes, _ ”

Suna thrusts are relentless, sending Komori over the edge only to keep fucking him until he is also coming buried deep inside of him. Bodies shaking, breathing heavily as they come down from their highs.

Komori is pressed against the wall when Suna collapses over him, his sweaty body covering his smaller one. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Suna asks voice hardly a whisper.

Komori nods, “Yeah. Now I would like a bath, tho.”

“Give me a second,” Suna responds, kissing his shoulder.

He waits, letting Suna recover. Lets him lead them both to the hotel bathroom. Lets Suna make love to him before falling asleep that night. His bad mood completely erased and forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcomed <3


End file.
